degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JessyPop/Degrassi Bad Girls Club
Female wikians travel off to Hollywood to earn the name of the BADDEST Bad Girl of Degrassi Wiki, and $100,000 dollars in cash! So, if this sounds like you:"A Bad Girl knows what she wants and how to get it. She makes her own way, makes her own rules and she makes no apologies. A Bad Girl blazes her own trail and removes obstacles from her path. A Bad Girl fights and forces her way to the top with style and beauty. A Bad Girl believes in jumping first and looking later. People will love you. People will hate you. Others will secretly wish to be you. A Bad Girl is you."''You better audition, girl! I'm thinking about only letting in the first fourteen! If the amount of bad girls completely is an odd number, I'll have to put myself into the competition or wait. (Don't worry, in order to not make myself BIAS I'll eliminate myself very early.So, eliminations... (Credit goes to Scott for the hat idea) I will grab a hat (or a random generator) to choose who will be eliminated. I'll first choose the person to be eliminated, then I'll pick another person to be in the bottom two with her.Teams? Well, I'll use the hat or a random generator (online) to choose will be on what team. The team names will be named by the members. For the team captains of the week, I'll use the hat/online random generator. The team members will duel by two and one bad girl will keep on going and winning. So, the winning girls will get a night out at the club. They're going to party hard, and they will decided the girl to boot. (cough) random generator hat (cough)So, da drama and alliances will be made all by me, and the bios will be made by me too. -troll- SO, SIGN UP GIRL! Episode Two: Kill Two Birds With One Stone ''After Trixie being eliminated, some girls are determined to not let Delia be the team captain. Quickly, two girls get in a little argument -- that turns into a fight. The Team Captain's Challenge is where you have a good grip to hold suitcases that is tied to a crane, that goes higher and higher. After, something happens to a contestant; that's very serious. Next, the Team Challenge. Your team has to get the most tags from another girl from another team; that's behind their back, and with one of your hands tied to one of her hands. Then, in the deliberations for eliminations, one girl wants to say something. Lasty, someone is eliminated in eliminations. Joanna: That was some stupid shit. Let's never let Delia be the Team Captain ever again. Dorothy: That bitch did some shit, yo. We lost a good playa cuz of dat shit. Did they even try in the Team Challenge?! Britney: Not. At. All. They probably threw it away. Joanna: Probably did. So, I had to be in the bottom two with her. Da hail I do? Dorothy: They think we're threats. They want to let us go one by one. Britney: I see why. Joanna: So, it's obvious that there's an alliance in the house. Dorothy: Of course it's with Camile, Delia and Yasmine. They were talking yesterday privately... Britney: They're gonna stab eachother in the back eventually. Joanna: Yup. Can't wait to see that! - The scene goes into Scottia and Delia. - Scottia: What's up with you putting up Trixie and Joanna? Delia: Just my choice. Who did you vote for? Scottia: Um, none of your business? Delia: Whatever. Scottia: Excuse me? Delia: Heard me, bitch. I don't care about yo fucking mouth. Scottia: Well, you obviously do asking me 'bout my shit! Delia: Girl, that's competition. I'm in it to win it, so you should know this shit. Scottia: Sorry, I wasn't raised in the ghetto. Delia: You know what Scotti? Scottia: What bitch? - Delia pushes Scottia down on the ground, and steps on her shoes. - Scottia: OH, NO FUCKING WAY DICK! - Scottia pushes her down on the ground, and fucking spits on her. She then puts gum in her hair. The girls come over to see the fight. - Jasmine: Oh, fights! Tori: Don't you just love them? Chelsea: Um, would you like, help me seperate them?! - Chelsea, Yasmine and Camile help seperate the fight. - Delia: YOU DID NOT JUST PUT GUM IN MY HAIR! YOU ARE ON MY LIST, BITCH! Scottia: Like I care! Yasmine: Um, girls! Fight right before Captain's Ch- wait. Nevermind! I'll just be the Team Captain while you wittle gurlies fight. - The scene goes into the Captain's Challenge. You see a crane with suitcases with the team member's name on it. Water is under it, at the pond of Degrassi Bad Girls Club. The girls are at the stands. - Annie: Hey girls! You see this crane? Bet you do! Suitcases with your names on it are attached to it to those big handles! Now, having a good grip is good for this challenge. Today, all the team members are going to be struggling to keep on! Y'all ready? - They all say, "YES!" - Chelsea: This fucking scary, yo. Yasmine: Whatevz. I can do dis. Camile: I don't know about this. I got a fear of heights. Jasmine: Get your shit together bitches and do this. - The girls get on the suitcases - Annie: Alright start! - No girls fall as of 0:10. Camile falls at 0:15. - Annie: Camile's down! - Chelsea falls at 0:30, it gets higher - Annie: Chelsea's down! - Jasmine falls at 0:34 - Annie: Jasmine's down! - Scottia falls at 0:39 - Annie: Scottia's down! - Sarah falls at 0:42, it gets higher- Annie: Sarah's down! - Tori falls at 0:56, it gets higher- Annie: Tori's down! Tori: Shit! - Victoria falls at 1:05 - Victoria: Of course! Annie: Victoria's down! Xaviera wins the Captain's Challenge on her Team Purple! 5 left on Team Pink! - Delia falls at 1:15, it gets higher- Delia: Shitting shit! Annie: Delia's down! It's between Dorothy, Yasmine, Britney and Joanna! - Yasmine falls at 1:26, it gets higher - Yasmine: Hate myself! Delia: Da hail?! Cause you lost a Captain's Challenge? You weird gurl! Annie: Yasmine's down! - Britney falls at 1:29 - Annie: Britney's down! It's between Dorothy and Joanna! Joanna: I can do- - Joanna falls at 1:32 - Annie: Joanna's down! Dorothy wins the Captain's challenge on her Team Pink! - Everyone is back up at the stands - Annie: Alright girls! Xaviera and Dorothy are the team captains for this week; they're automatically safe from elimination! Xaviera: Hail yeah! I fucking pwned this! Dorothy: Twister didn't hit me now! Annie: Everyone back to the house! We're having the Team Challenge tomorrow! Dorothy: Which we will win! Xaviera: Dunno 'bout dat! - The scene goes into the night, with a producer in the house going to Victoria - Producer: Victoria. There's been an emergency at your household... Call your father. Victoria: Wat? Producer: Call your father. Now. - Victoria goes out to call her father - Victoria: Dad? Victoria's Father: Sweetheart... your mother died while sleeping. Victoria: ....what? Victoria: This can't be happening... no. - The scene goes into Victoria in her room, with her suitcase - Victoria: Why.... - She packs up, and gets out of the room. - Delia: Yo, u leavin'? Victoria: My dad died. Delia: WATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? Victoria: No joke... Delia: I'm so sorry! Sarah: Wat happened? Victoria: MY FATHER DIED!!!! OKAY?! FUCKING OKAY?! - The girls go into the hallway - Jasmine: What's happening?! Victoria: DID YOU NOT HEAR?! MY FATHER DIED!!!! Camile: Oh my god. Victoria, I'm so sorry!! Tori: Omg. Scottia: I'm so sorry. Dorothy: You're leaving?! Joanna: Her father died! She should! Yasmine: Wouldn't you?! - Britney hugs Victoria - Xaviera: My dad died when I was 5... I know your feels. Victoria: I'm so sorry guys, but I have to leave. Bye. Britney: Don't apologize! Victoria: B-bye... - Victoria leaves the house and goes into the truck, and goes home - Xaviera: Bummer... - The scene goes into the Team Challenge - Annie: Hey girls. As all of you know, Victoria left because of the recent death in her family. Her father died. That brings Team Purple minus one. Anyways, today's the Team Challenge. This Team Challenge, you're going to go head to head with a Bad Girl. She will have 9 tags on her bag. You have to get all of the tags off her back, with one of your arms stuck to the other girl's arm. The order has been randomly pre-chosen. The team with the most points from getting the most tags of a girl's back wins. Ready? - Everyone says, "Yes!" - Annie: 'Ight. Scottia versus. Delia. Delia: SUCH A FUCKING COINCIDENCE! SCottia: Isn't it? Annie: Go! - 0:14... Scottia takes 2 tags from Delia. - 0:29... Delia takes 2/9 tags from Scottia, Scottia takes 2/9 tags from Delia. - 0:35... Delia takes 7/9 tags from Scottia, Scottia takes 2/9 tags from Delia. - 0:42... Delia takes 9/9 tags from Scottia, Scottia takes 3/9 tags from Delia. - Annie: Delia wins with all nine tags! Scottia loses with three tags! Pink: 9! Purple: 3! Scottia: Fucking stupid... Delia: Dat's competition, bitch! Scottia: Oh, you better be ready at home! Annie: Camile versus. Sarah! Sarah: I'ma win dis! Camile: Mhm, in your dreams. Annie: Go! - 0:10... Camile takes 4 tags from Sarah. - - 0:15... Camile takes 6/9 tags from Sarah. Sarah takes 2 tags from Camile. - - 0:20... Camile takes 9/9 tags from Sarah. - Annie: Camile wins with all nine tags! Sarah loses with two tags! Pink: 18! Purple: 5! Tori: Really?! Camile: I'm a beast, bitch! You should be silent, bitch! Annie: Xaviera versus. Dorothy! Xaviera: Be ready for a lil' twister, Dorothy! Dorothy: Shut yo fuckin' mouth! Annie: Go! - 0:20... Xaviera takes 2 tags from Dorothy. Dorothy takes 4 tags from Xaviera. - - 0:32... Xaviera takes 5/9 tags from Dorothy. Dorothy takes 7/9 tags from Xaviera. - - 0:40... Xaviera takes 8/9 tags from Dorothy. Dorothy takes 9/9 tags from Xaviera. - Annie: Dorothy wins with all nine tags! Xaviera loses with one tag! Pink: 27! Purple: 13! Xaviera: That's not right. Dorothy: I did it! What?! Yo fucking jealous that I'm better than ya?! Huh?! Xaviera: Seriously. Immature. If you weren't Team Captain, you probably would be eliiminated. Dorothy: Said the loser! Annie: 'Ight girls, chill! Joanna versus. Jasmine! Jasmine: Oh, I'm gonna love this! Joanna: Sadly, you aren't. Get ready for a smacking! Annie: Go! - 0:10... Joanna takes 7 tags from Jasmine. Jasmine takes 2 tags from Joanna. - - 0:13... Joanna takes 9/9 tags from Jasmine. Jasmine takes 3/9 tags from Joanna. - Annie: One of the fastests ones! Well....fastest! Joanna wins with all nine tags! Jasmine loses with three tags! Pink: 36! Purple: 16? Come on Purple Team! Get it together! Jasmine: I want to kill someone. Joanna: You had a chance. Annie: Britney versus. Tori! Britney: I'ma do dis! My style! Tori: Good luck with that. Annie: Go! - 0:10... Tori takes 5 tags from Britney. Britney takes 2 tags from Tori. - - 0:15... Tori takes 7/9 tags from Britney. Britney takes 4/9 tags from Tori. - - 0:23... Tori takes 9/9 tags from Britney. Britney takes 5/9 tags from Tori. - Annie: Tori wins with all nine tags! Britney loses with five tags! Pink: 41! Purple: 25! Britney: Luck. Tori: It's not luck, it's strength. Annie: Final round! Yasmine versus. Chelsea! Yasmine: Gonna bring dis for my team! Chelsea: In your dreams, of course. Annie: Go! - 0:05... Chelsea takes 4/9 tags from Yasmine. Yasmine takes 4/9 tags from Chelsea. - - 0:20... Chelsea takes 8/9 tags from Yasmine. Yasmine takes 9/9 tags from Yasmine. - Annie: Yasmine wins with all nine tags! Chelsea loses with eight tags! Pink: 50! Purple: 33! Britney: Fucking shit.. Annie: That means Team Pink win it's first Team Challenge! Camile: TOLD ALL YOU FUCKING SHITTY FUCKERS! Annie: Team Pink, all of you girls are safe from elimination. You will go out and party tonight! Team Purple... You have to deliberate on who to eliminate this week. I'll come by later to see who you girls choose. Go to the houses! Yasmine: Kay kay. - The girls all go to the house, with Team Pink screaming "WE WON OUR FIRST CHALLENGE BITCHES!" The Team Purple girls go to the deliberation lounge. - Xaviera: Ok. What do you girls think should go home? Chelsea: Obviously Sarah and Scottia. They sucked at the Team Challenge. Xaviera: I'd also have to choose them. Tori: What about Jasmine? She sucked at the challenge, too. I mean, 3 tags?! Our team really got pwned. 4/6 girls on their team did it perfect! Us? 1/6! That, one? Me! Jasmine: Don't go all out on me! Sarah obviously has to go! I mean, she only got 2 tags! Sarah: Bitch, please! Who the hell got only one more tag than me? Your fucking ass along with Scottia! So don't go all up one me, bitch! We already lost one bitch this week! Victoria! So please, just stop! Scottia: How is that in anyway relevant to this?! Chelsea: UM, HAVE YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION AT ALL?! With little amount of good ass girls on your team, you can barely win Team Challenges! Xaviera: Preach, bitch! I have my decision, anyways. - Annie walks into the room. - Annie: Alright girls. It's time for you to pick two girls to put up for elimination. - Xaviera walks up. - Xaviera: Alright. This has been hard, so I'm just gonna say it. Sarah and Scottia. Annie: 'Ight. Sarah. Scottia. You're both up for elimination. Get ready. - Annie walks away. - Tori: I think that's the best choice. Chelsea: Yeah... Scottia: I FUCKIN' DON'T! Jasmine got the same fucking number of tags as me; Why isn't she in the top two?! Xaviera: I HAD TO BITCH! DON'T BE BUTTHURT! Scottia: Oh my god. Fucking dicks! Sarah: You're all stupid. I'm gonna get you all in the end. If I ain't eliminated, trust me bitches. I'ma win this. Jasmine: Um, okay. - The scene goes into the club with Team Pink - Yasmine: Yeah bitches!!! First challenge win!!! Britney: It should always be like dis! Ya hear?! Camile: TEAM PINK GURLS! - You see Delia making out with a guy at the club, apparently named Rob - Rob: Alright baby girl. Dorothy: Cheers for me for the winning team captain!!! Joanna: No, you're bit too drunk. - Team Pink goes back to the house. You see Sarah and Scottia up for elimination. - Delia: Wuttt?! Joanna: Hail yeah! We get to eliminate some competition! Yasmine: Hm? Is dat like Michelle Oba- OH NEVERMIND Britney: 4 real? Michelle Obama? Camile: Don't see it.. Yasmine: Whatevz. - The scene goes into eliminations. The girls are at the stands - Annie: Alright Sarah and Scottia. You both are in the bottom two for eliminations. State why you should stay in the competition. Sarah: This challenge did not at all represent my strength of being in this competition. Wanna know why I screwed up? I was sick. This was just one mistake, bitches. I can do this. I'll beat all of you! Annie: Kay Sarah. Scottia. State why you should stay in this competition. Scottia: First of all, Sarah wasn't even sick! She was fine this morning being her stupid self! Second; I'm way better than Sarah. That's all I got to say. - Sarah rolls her eyes. - Annie: Kay Scottia. Now. Team Pink. It's time for you to decide who to eliminate in the voting booth. Camile, you're up. - Camile walks to the voting booth. She goes to Scottia. - Camile: Sorry. Not sorry. - Camile walks away. Annie: Joanna. You're up. - Joanna walks to the voting booth. She goes to Scottia. - Joanna: Sorry girl. - Joanna walks away. - Annie: Yasmine. You're up. - Yasmine walks to the voting booth. She goes to Sarah. - Yasmine: Big competition. Sorry. - Yasmine walks away. - Annie: Dorothy. You're up. - Dorothy walks to the voting booth. She goes to Sarah. - Dorothy: LOL, really easy. These girls aren't gonna make it to the end of the competition, anyways. - Dorothy walks away. - Annie: Britney. You're up. - Britney walks to the voting booth. She goes to a person. - Britney: Sorry, you're just not a Bad Girl... - Britney walks away. - Annie: Final choice. Delia. You're up. - Delia walks to the voting booth. She goes to a person. - Delia: You should just leave right now. - Delia walks away. - Annie: Alright girls. It's time to see who's eliminated. A broken heart will appear on one of the contestant's sides, and that means one girl voted for her to be out. Now, let's start. - A broken heart appears on Scottia's side. Scottia looks worried. - Annie: Next heart. - A broken heart appears on Scottia's side. She's still worried. Annie: Next heart. - A broken heart appears on Sarah's side. She looks alright. - Annie: Next heart. - A broken heart appears on Sarah's side. She looks alright. - Annie: Next heart. - A broken heart appears on Sarah's side. She looks anxious. - Annie: Last heart. - A broken heart appears on Sarah's side. - Annie: Sorry Sarah. You're eliminated. Sarah: I know I'm just too big competition, which is why I'm being eliminated. Bye girls. - Sarah walks out of the competition. - Bad Girls *'Dorothy' (♥Dorothyy♥) was always being bullied for being named Dorothy (Wizard of Oz), but she devoloped a "Bad Girl" attitude after the bullying. "In high school, she was known as The Immensing Bitch. She had a big reputation, that was never tarnished." -- Her BFF, Marie. Dorothy is 22 years old and lives in Florida! She wants this money for her own personal need of clothes, jewlery and etc. *'Sarah' (ThisOnePerson) was always a Bad Girl. Her reputation at wrestling preceeds her. She was the star of her Wrestling Team, and made it to the championships and won the trophy for her team. Even though she looks small, she's tough. She's been suspened in high school for being in a fight and breaking a girl's nose. That's some bad girl material. Sarah is 20 years old and lives in California! She wants the money to continue her wrestling journey. *'Delia' (Cheesemybiscut) says that she became a Bad Girl from hanging out with her best friend, Sarah. Sarah auditioned to be in the Bad Girls Club too, and it looks like they're starting a rivalry. Why? Well, Sarah and Delia got in a big fight that has yet to be explained. Delia is not little. She can make you or break you with just her fist. Delia is 20 years old and now lives in Texas! She wants the money to get her own place. *'Britney' (Paige&DarcyFan2013) was a Bad Girl, even in kindergarten! She can make any little girl cry with just a snap of her fingers. She's been called a few things in even middle school, and they weren't pretty sights after Britney was finished with them. Just because of the blonde stereotype, she's sometimes been described as dumb, but she says that's she's very strategetic. She's going to do a little alliance this season.. Britney is 23 years old and lives in Maryland! She wants the money for her family. *'Scottia' (ScottieTheHottie) is one of the biggest bad girls you'll ever meet. She was born in the wrong body, but took a big process to become a MTF. From being bullied, she used the strength to become stronger and become a Bad Girl diva! She can probably make you a zero from just a little comment! She's going to be very strong in the competition. Scottia is 22 years old and lives in New York! She wants the money for her own personal need. *'Trixie' (Trent Phoenix) is a half-black dancer. She's grown up with five brothers, and has even been part of a gang. She's shot someone, and you better know that if you get in a fight with this girl, you better prepare for a smacking. She's going to be very interesting in this season. Trent is 26 years old and lives in New Jersey! She wants this money for her dancing dream, *'Camile' (Degrassi Fan) is small, but let me say that she's very strong. Even though it doesn't look like it, she's expert in karate, and has even made a guy have to go to the hospital. She's going to make a lot of friends this season so she can make alliances to eliminate the other girls. Camile is 25 years old and lives in Maine! She wants the money so she can become a professional actress. *'Victoria '(Kikichara) laughs at the fact that other girls are trying to be badder than her. She can easily manipulate girls into doing something for her, and has even manipulated a customer into giving her $10,000 dollars. She's bisexual, and has a lot of money for her future. Victoria is 20 years old and lives in Georgia! She wants the money so she can have an even bigger future for herself. *'Jasmine' (CrAsh) is a country girl with a wild side. From drinking, to partying, to even taking drugs, this girl is wild. She got into a big fight at a club once, and she had to go to the hospital. But guess who won. Jasmine did. Even though she had to go to the hospital, she smacked the living daylights out of her! Jasmine is 27 years old and lives in Alabama! She wants the money so she can have her own place. *'Chelsea' (Cheese45) is no joke. She can kick your ass anytime, anywhere. She had to become a prostitute when she was 17 because her family was in need of money. It was her only choice. She was trained in wrestling so if someone ever tried to rape her, she would be prepared. She became a bad girl in high school when a girl started to tell people things behind her back, and she didn't like that. She made her get a broken ear, but it was fixed. Chelsea is 24 years old and lives in New York! She wants the money for food, mostly cookies and such. *'Tori '(Got2BFionaC101) is known as Hell on Heels. She's one of the badest bitches you'll ever find in Rhode Island. Her real family died and she was set into foster care, and was found by a family when she was nine years old. She became a bad girl from the experience. If a girl messed with her, you wouldn't want to see the After photo of the girl. Tori is 19 years old, being the youngest contestant, and lives in New York! She wants the money so she can use it for her bills. *'Xaviera' (Kidencore) is a bad girl who loves to make people miserable. It's her hobby. In high school, she was known as a mean girl, but not only that, a bad girl. She can make you and your mother cry. Trust me. It's happened to me before. She's going to be a big contender to beat this season. Xaviera is 22 years old and lives in California! She wants the money so she can become very successful in life. *'Joanna' (Rage&Love) is a bad girl who you don't want to mess with. She's not someone you want to pick a fight with in this competition because she's highly trained in tai-kwan-do. Her team made it to the championships and won. She has the trophy. She's quite a bad girl! Joanna is 26 years old and lives in Georgia! She wants the money so she can get plastic surgery. *'Yasmine' (ParcyDriancFan778) is a bad girl who can smack your ass whenever she wants to. She's a big threat in this competition. She may seem adorable and kind, but really, she's a bad girl at heart. She used to be an assistant for a worker at a company, but she got fired for beating him up. (It wasn't a pretty sight) Yasmine is 26 years old and lives in New Jersey! She wants the money so she can live a good life. Category:Blog posts